Money Wiki:User Rights
Rollback Rollback, the easier and faster method of undoing edits, is granted automatically to all Sysops and Bureaucrats. It is also an ability that can be granted to users to make undoing vandalism and edits by problem users easier. On Money Wiki, rollback users are generally trusted users who are experienced and are capable of helping the admins with vandalism. It can be applied for on Requests for Rollback. Administrators Administrators are Money Wiki editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are basically a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. Becoming an Administrator *requirements: **is a evil user like the founder **insulted nice users once **had 250 to 500 edits on the wiki **has been trusted by anonymous users and by non-admin users Abilities *Delete pages, page histories, files etc. *Rename files. *Lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Block an IP address or user name from editing. *Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *Edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. Duties As part of adminship, admins are obliged to: *Delete pages that the they or community have decided are unwanted, including **Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism **Pages marked with a delete tag if appropriate **Pages that have been decided are unneeded. *Protect pages that meet the criteria on Protection Policy *Block users that meet the criteria on Blocking Policy Code of Conduct Administrators are reliable contributors who have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Administrators have the duty to create policies and guidelines that contribute to the enhancement of the site. This authority is only within the confines of the betterment of the wiki site. (Subject to debate if content or policy doesn't benefit the wiki). *Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation and inappropriate content, hence the ability to block and delete. *Administrators have authority to answer blatant disregard over the guidelines and policies of the wiki, hence the ability to block, revert, delete. *Administrators cannot shut out the opinions of others. But can revert and delete crack theories. Inactivity Administrators should stay active to be able to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. *Administrators may always alert the community to a leave of absence by using Template:in active and changing their status to inactive. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to three months. *When an administrator is inactive for two weeks without explanation, they will be marked inactive on Template:Administrators. *If the administrator does not edit for three to six months without explanation, it will be assumed that they have left the wiki and the administrator will be demoted. If an administrator does not return from a leave of absence, they will be demoted three months after the leave of absence was supposed to finish. *If the admin never edited for 1 to 10 years without explanation the userpage will be deleted and the adminship will be demoted infinitely bureaucrats Bots bots are users that does edits more efficiently than an human user there are 2 bots currently flagged: *Wikia *Deafult *[[User:Sexy ahhhh!! I'm so sexy a admin or bureaucrat cannot change or assign bots as they are only changed by wikia staff and is registered in the central wikia